Cat's story
by cses
Summary: Cat was enjoying a normal, if slightly caffine dependent, life until she found she was a witch with a very unusual power. Familiar faces will help her with her gift and all the troubles which come with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** When Cat is editing speech I've put the words she changes in italics (this cryptic comment will make sense soon – I promise!) This is my first even fan fic. Just so you know. You can be slightly nicer because of it if you wish!

**Disclaimer :** Obviously the characters in Charmed are not my creations (although there isn't much of that in this chapter – there will be later!). Plus I have slightly parodied Oliver Twist's "Food, Glorious Food" in the title. Don't know if I should mention that!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sleep, Glorious Sleep**

Nineteen year old Cat Armitage looked out of her window at the sunrise which was casting a red glow over all of the grey stone buildings near her Edinburgh flat. She wasn't typically an early riser so had rarely seen the city like this. Of course she hadn't gotten up early at all – she was still yet to go to bed!

Essays and university deadlines, along with frequent cups of tea, seemed to have taken over her life of late but there was hope, light at the end of the tunnel, freedom! In just one day she would have nothing else to do for the 3 long months of summer. She would be able to sleep again (a notion which seemed very foreign to her). All she had to do was hand in her essay by 4pm and get through a 3 hour choir rehearsal followed by a concert. She looked at the pitiful prose in front of her. She could do this! She had to.

8 hours, 12 cups of tea and 3000 words later and she was staring at an essay that William Shakespeare himself would be proud of. She emerged from her room, which had long since passed the pigsty stage and was now resembling a swamp, and waddled to the kitchen. It's amazing, she mused on the way, how hard it is to get the legs working after sitting down for so long.

"Afternoon!" proclaimed her flatmate Amy, in a cheery and annoyingly perky manner. Cat grunted an acknowledgement, and set about making food.

"You look _terrible_" exclaimed Amy. Well that's not exactly what she said. Cat wasn't a fan of people swearing so often edited what people said in her head. She had to edit Amy often. She wasn't in the habit of defending herself so just gave Amy an evil look that would scare Alfred Hitchcock.

"Well at least it's all over now." said Amy, clearly ignoring the look.

"No it's not. I still have my concert and rehearsal this afternoon."

"Oh _dear_ yes! That's _rather_ inconvenient. Why the _hell_ didn't you do it earlier?"

"Amy, you have an essay due tomorrow."

"Yes, that's _very_ true."

"And have you started it yet?"

"_Heck_ no."

"When do you plan to start it?"

"In a few hours."

"My point precisely!" Cat said, wolfing down her nutritious meal of beans on toast.

"Ah but I am used to no _silly_ sleep – plenty of practice!" Amy said, grinning mischievously. "Plus I can pull off the _very_ tired look. You _really_ can't."

Cat glared again. _Trust me to argue with a politics student_. She looked at the time, and rushed off to hand in the essay.

Two hours later she was mid rehearsal with her choir, the concert was in just over an hour and they were behind schedule. They had also still not rehearsed her solo in one of the songs. Daniel Byrne, the young Irish conductor, was enthusiastically motivating the group of about 30 people, all of whom were at University.

"That was fantastic!" he raved, with emphatic hand gestures, "Altos just make that last bar a little softer, Tenors…"

_I need sleep_ Cat thought, yawning

"… and all crescendo at bar 24…"

_He doesn't half go on_

"…make sure you can hear the 't' at the end of night in bar 15…"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

It was going to be a very long day.

Finally it was the concert. The choir was on form, any problems from the rehearsal had been noted and amended and the packed audience seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Cat was preparing for her solo verse at the beginning of the penultimate song. It really didn't bother her that she only got the solo because she was the only person who could go high enough. This was her chance to make her mark – to get Daniel to give her more solos than even Lisa Hewitt, the chief soprano. She was nervous but that always had an odd effect on her. She would get very introverted and focused due to nerves, something which started happening as the piano introduction to her song came in.

_So very very tired_ she thought, as her voiced swooped over the first note._ So far, so good but so tired._ The music pressed on and her voice got higher, nicely in tune, if a little quiet. _I want to sleep, I want to sleep, I want to sleep!_ She thought, finishing the verse with style and coming back to reality to survey the audience reaction. Suddenly she got a jolt of shock. She was stood in front of a mass of sleeping bodies. Her choir, the pianist, Daniel and the entire audience had fallen asleep!

"This can't be happening" she said aloud, shaking the woman next to her who was drooling on her shoulder. "Someone help!"

As if answering her call, a blue shimmer filled the corner of her eyes. She turned to see what was causing the glow but only saw a man of average height and build and a very kind face.

"Hello Cat" he said in a light American accent "my name is Leo. I'm here to help."

She snorted despite herself, proud that she wasn't hysterical yet. How could this strange man help – her singing was so bad it had sent everyone to sleep! However he was quite attractive so she was prepared to let him carry on talking. She passed her eyes over him and noticed something gleam. It was a wedding ring.

_Damn._

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Comments would be much appreciated. In the next there will be more familiar faces and plotlines. Plus another musical number parody for the title. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** It's a very static chapter, I know. There will be some action/adventure/excitement

**Disclaimer :** charmed characters are not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Happy Talking?**

Cat had always admired the way her mother coped with stressful or strange situations. She would always say that the best way to control your emotions was to take a deep breath and assess every issue one at a time. For some reason this reflection came to her at that moment and she decided that this was a very good time to heed her mother's advice.

_Right_, she thought, concentrating hard _Issue 1: I haven't slept for nearly 30 hours. Issue 2: I may have ruined my singing career by messing up my solo. Issue 3: I may have managed to send all the audience the sleep somehow and need to wake them up before someone finds them. Issue 4: There is a strange, if quite attractive, man staring at me like I may be crazy which may have something to do with the fact I haven't spoken in the past few minutes._

She expected to instantly feel better but it seemed that, as her internal list went on, the high dome above her and the ancient portraits on the white walls around her appeared to be spinning. She was convinced she was about to faint when the man in front of her (_did he say his name was Liam?_) did something to stop her. She wasn't sure exactly what it was as the world around her was so blurred but she was convinced that he had done it by some deep internal conviction, even though he was still stood where he had been the whole time, just staring at her blandly.

"What should I do?" she asked, surprising herself that she still had a voice and that it was calm and even despite the endless reams of confused thoughts passing through her head.

"What did you do to make them fall asleep?" asked the man, keeping a very mild tone that almost verged on patronising but never quite made it.

"Me?" exclaimed Cat, indignant that she had been blamed for it. Internally she was quite certain that she'd had a major part to play, but who was this man telling her she'd sent the audience to sleep? And, while she thought of it, why was he not asleep or running around panicking about the scene he was witnessing? Her brain starting to function now, she put these important questions to him. Unfortunately she spoke a little too quickly, and didn't think about what she was saying, so it came out as "Wellyouarenotasleep…you…youdiditcauseIcouldnotmake…sleep. Andyouarenotscared!"

"I am not asleep because I wasn't here when you sang." He said, in the same gentle tones which were starting to get on Cat's already traumatised nerves "I didn't do this, _that_ was all you. And I am not scared because I am what is called a whitelighter. I guide magical beings and help them in situations just like this." He concluded, looking around in a bemused fashion.

"How on earth did you understand what I just said?" Cat asked, knowing this was a rather irrelevant question to ask, given what he had just told her.

"My wife speaks very quickly when she's stressed" admitted Leo, smiling fondly at the thought. "But enough of that" he said, clapping his hands together with renewed energy "I need you to sing again, and just will them all to wake up."

Cat opened her mouth to start when he cut across her

"You'll need to stand exactly where you were when they fell asleep."

Dutifully, she walked to the spot amongst the sleeping bodies and began to sing. Nothing happened.

"You need to really want them to wake up" said Leo, helpfully.

Cat gave him the same scathing glare she had given her flatmate that morning. _Was that really this morning?_ She thought, sinking inter her subconscious as she started on the chorus. _Wake up. PLEASE wake up_.

Around the room, people started to shift and rise. A gathering murmur of questions filled the room and Cat stopped singing, awaiting the backlash. The audience was now pressing forward, some angry, most confused but all certain it was Cat's doing. Behind her the choir were also heading over, blocking her escape route. Leo squeezed his way into the centre, right by the spot where she was standing and threw a gold powder over the mass of people.

"The concert was a success" he declared, imperiously "and you were happy with all of the performances. No one fell asleep and nothing unusual happened. Now you will all head back to your homes and sleep well."

Everyone stopped instantly and turned around, heading to the door. Cat heard cars starting and soon the whole hall was empty. Leo wandered over and gestured to a chair on the front row "I'm guessing you have some questions."

For the next half an hour Cat found out everything about things she had never thought would exist. Witches, wizards, the magic world in general were so beyond her experiences that she sat in awe, asking as many questions as she could. Leo, to his credit, answered patiently and simply. When they got onto the topic of demons, Cat started to realise just how much her power was going to change her life. Leo was very complimentary about her power.

"It hasn't been seen in well over two hundred years, and even then the reported incidents were believed to be a myth." He said, in an excited voice "This does mean you won't have anyone with experience to help you learn to control your power."

"How do I do that?"

"Well it's just a matter of practice, working out what triggers it."

Cat was mortified at the extra practice needed to control her power. Did he have any idea how much of her day was already taken up with rehearsals?

"I have an idea" Leo said, suddenly "The Charmed Ones might be able to help you learn to control your power. Take my hand"

Cat obeyed and was just thinking to herself, _The Charmed Ones?, _when she disappeared in a cloud of blue light.

* * *

Third chapter will be something of an introduction to the bad guy…or thing. You will see the sisters soon I promise!

The title is a reference to "Happy talk" from South Pacific


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I will admit, the Shadow is my little explanation of why Phoebe turned into a massive bitch and why Cole just went mad in the 5th season. Not a fan of that storyline! Ever since I wrote this chapter, I have been very weary of shadows so be warned!

**Disclaimer :** Charmed characters are not mine. If they were, I would not have felt the need to write in why Phoebe and Cole ended the way they did and Leprechauns would have decent Irish accents!! (Sorry – pet hate)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Kiss in the Shadows**

In the corner of the type of ally that most level headed city dwellers would do their best to avoid, a couple stood kissing, pressing each other as hard as they could into the graffiti covered wall. Unluckily for them, they did not notice any sinister presences or forebodings of evil. They did not even notice the demon shimmer in behind them, until it was too late. A few knife strokes and threats with fireballs and the couple fell, finally apart. They would never walk, talk or kiss again, yet another statistic of "gang violence".

Whilst it seemed that all had gone from the crime scene, the Shadow remained and surveyed his handiwork. A little influence and suggestions by him had led the couple to their deaths and had brought the demon to that particular ally at that particular time. The Shadow did not view the tragic deaths of two people as any more than an appetizer for what he would do for the rest of the day. Suggestions and influence was all he was, with the ability to cast a shadow over his surroundings if he wished to. The Shadow named itself after seeing the importance humans and other beings placed on a name. He also declared himself as a male after seeing the power they possessed. Recent improvements in gender power meant nothing to the Shadow, he had been around for millions of years so what were 100 such years?

The Shadow was also an unusual magical being as he knew exactly what would happen in his life. All the choices he would make, and their consequences were known but he never tried to fight it. He even knew how he would eventually meet his demise, but he steadily headed towards it, enjoying every victory and selecting a few beings to focus on, as well as attempting to thwart strong forces of good.

A recent pupil of his had been Cole Turner, or Belthazor. Cole, of course, had no idea that the evil shadow he was using to send messages was so much more than it appeared and that it was constantly convincing him to work up the demon chain. But the Shadow's power could not overcome free will and Cole's was influenced by the love of Phoebe Halliwell. If there was one human emotion the Shadow could understand, it was vengeance. He took great pleasure in encouraging the plan that made Cole the Source of all evil and then, when Cole miraculously came back from the wasteland, he decided a new approach was needed. He vindictively used the hurt Phoebe to bring about Cole's vanquish, magnifying the distrust in her and the greed for power in him. The demise of Cole, who had been one of his favourites for many years, was something the Shadow had great pride in. However, his confidence was dented by these sisters, the 'Charmed ones' who were so easily able to undo a hundred years worth of work as well as all the other good they had done. Apart from helping the odd demon find their pray, the Shadow was now totally obsessed with the Charmed ones.

* * *

Title is a reference to 'We Kiss in a Shadow' from the 'King and I'.

Cole uses the Shadow in season 3 when he is working for the Triad (there is a couple of times it is shown in the season).

Next chapter you will actually see the Charmed ones (yay!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** So this is the start of the Charmed ones actually being in my story!

**Disclaimer :** Charmed is not mine. Funny that.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – She's Our Guest!**

Cat was horrified. She knew that she was in tiny pieces and, although it didn't hurt, the thought was enough to make her panic. She also couldn't see a thing apart from a brilliant blue light and her ears were whirring with strange jangles and whistles which did nothing to calm her down. Although she was only separated for a moment, it was long enough to convince her that she never wanted to do it again. She was, however, comforted to know that Leo was nearby, though she could not work out how she knew that.

Suddenly they had reached their destination and Cat felt herself come together again to her great relief. A wave of dizziness passed through her, as she wobbled on her newly reformed feet. She looked around, glad that she could see again, and found herself in a very tidy living room with Leo already wandering off towards what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Piper!" he called, glancing back at Cat to give her an encouraging smile.

"Not so loud or you'll wake Wyatt!" came a sharp whisper from the hall, which was arguably louder than Leo's call. The voice was soon followed by a small woman who looked the epitome of a typical housewife apart from some strange white crystal in her hand. From the snippet of conversation, Cat worked out that this woman was obviously Leo's wife and Wyatt was obviously their son (although she had known people to treat their pets like children so he could be a beloved poodle for all she knew!). She wasn't sure what she was doing in Leo's home and felt even more uncomfortable when the woman caught sight of her and, forgetting all pretences of being quite, asked "Who's she?"

"Piper, this is Cat. Cat, my wife Piper." said Leo, looking amusingly uncomfortable. Piper smiled at Cat quickly and promptly turned to Leo.

"Familiar?"

"No. Nickname."

Cat's face must have shown its confusion as Leo explained

"Last week we saved a woman who used to be the Charmed One's cat and had been looking after them for years."

Cat made a mental note to treat animals with a bit more respect. She was now less sure than ever who or what Wyatt was!

"Leo" said Piper, in a singsong voice which showed her to be not very happy "a word?" She then frog marched Leo to the hall. Cat was left by herself and was in the unfortunate situation where she could hear every word of the conversation going on.

"If she isn't a familiar and doesn't seem to be in great danger, what is she doing here?" demanded Piper

"Well she needs your help controlling her powers…" Leo started but was cut off

"I have to fight evil, keep the house tidy, run a club, raise your son and you want me to help some stranger…"

"She's very powerful!"

"Leo I have too much to worry about. I just took a call from the club singer saying she can't do the Thursday night slot and..."

Cat had had quite enough by this point, having stared at every painting and family portrait in the living room, so she bravely entered the battle ground that was the hall to start the peace talks

"I could sing in your club." she said, nervously flinching under Piper's stare and regretting the idea that seconds before had been brilliant.

"You could?" Piper asked, obviously intrigued and in the most neutral voice Cat had heard her use.

"Well yes that's where her power comes from" Leo explained "But I don't think it'd be wise to…"  
"Practice makes perfect!" Cat interjected, happy that the plan was forming.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Piper, now perfectly happy "I'll teach you to control your power if you sing in my club!"

"It's a deal!" said Cat, matching Piper's chirpy tones. Leo wisely said nothing, although he looked a little troubled at the thought of Cat singing in public.

"Well then have a seat and we'll sort out all of the details" Piper added, bustling off with Leo behind her.

Cat found herself alone in the living room yet again. She sat down on the sofa and instantly remembered how tired she was, falling into a deep sleep. She didn't notice Piper and Leo come back with diaries and paper, now perfectly at ease with each other, after their little spat. Piper looked questionably up at Leo, who had his arm round her.

"She's not under a spell is she?"

"Nah, she's just a student." said Leo "Poor girl hasn't slept in two days."

She also didn't notice Paige and Phoebe getting in a bit later, though luckily Piper headed them off before they could make too much noise to wake her.

"Who's the girl?" asked Paige whilst Phoebe put away her work things

"This is Cat." explained Piper, a little distracted as she was feeding Wyatt

"Is she a familiar?"

"No."

"Who is she then?"

"She's a singer."

* * *

Next Chapter will focus on Cat's first demon.

The title is a reference to "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast. Comments and hints would be much appreciated as I am new to all this. Constructive comments that is!!


End file.
